An electronic pen (stylus pen) system for touching a touch panel which has a plurality of electrostatic capacitances formed at respective intersections of a plurality of first signal lines and a plurality of second signal lines is described in PTL 1. A conventional technique thereof is composed as follows.
The electronic pen system includes an electronic pen, a touch panel body provided with a touch screen on which touch operation by the electronic pen or a finger is performed, a position detection apparatus that detects a position touched by the electronic pen or the finger on the touch screen, a display apparatus that displays a desired image on the touch screen serving as a display screen, and a control apparatus that causes the display apparatus to display an image according to position detection information which is obtained from the position detection apparatus.
The control apparatus includes input device discrimination means that, when receiving the position detection information from the position detection apparatus, discriminates which of the electronic pen and the finger has caused the position detection information, first control means that performs predetermined pen-input processing according to touch operation by the electronic pen, and second control means that performs predetermined finger-input processing according to touch operation by the finger.
The electronic pen includes pen information transmission means that transmits predetermined pen information to the control apparatus, a connection switch that connects or disconnects electrical connection between a pen point portion and a grip portion, which are provided in a state of being electrically disconnected from each other, and touch state detection means that detects a state in which the electronic pen touches the touch screen. In response to the detection of the touch state by the touch state detection means, the pen information transmission means transmits pen information to the control apparatus and then turns on the connection switch to provide a state where pen-input is available.